1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to golf. More specifically, it relates to golf training aids.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Over the past decade, golf has been declining in popularity. Many speculate that the decline is linked to the difficulty of the game. There are numerous factors affecting one's ability to succeed at the game. Arguably, the most important aspect is a golfer's pre-swing setup. Golfing great Jack Nicklaus has been quoted saying “if you set up correctly, there's a good chance you'll hit a reasonable shot, even if you make a mediocre swing. If you set up to the ball poorly, you'll hit a lousy shot even if you make the greatest swing in the world.”
Ideally, a perfect pre-swing setup allows for proper posture, foot placement, ball position, and body alignment. Proper posture and foot placement improve balance while ball position and body alignment improve control. A golfer's setup directly influences the golfer's swing dynamics, which is why it is so important to develop a correct pre-swing setup.
Currently, the available golf training aids are complex, difficult to use, indiscreet, and exclusive to certain alignments. Accordingly, what is needed is simple and discreet golf setup training device providing instruction for proper feet alignment with the target, appropriate stance width, correct posture, and appropriate ball location with respect to the type of golf club being used. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.